


Of Healing and Loving

by Party_Flavor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Assault, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Female Reader, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied abuse, Minor Violence, Misogyny, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Unnamed Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_Flavor/pseuds/Party_Flavor
Summary: You run away from home and sell everything so you can afford a train ticket to nowhere. There you learn about family,  trust and  self-love.  You also learn about gems that came from outer space and the war they fought to protect the Earth.Set after season 5 but before the movie.





	1. To Starting Anew

You arrived to Beach City on a quiet, still night of autumn, and settled down on a tiny flat downtown. You had sold all you electronic devices so you could afford a train ticket to nowhere and a roof over your head. Still you had no idea how you were going to pay for food and other necessities. You were too tired to worry about it at the moment; your small backpack was left unopened on the floor and your body flopped on the bed until morning.

  
The next time the sun rose you rose with it, all too aware of the fact that you had enough cash for rent but not for breakfast. At first you asked around town for an available position, but by 2pm hunger finally put and end to your search. Your stomach was hurting painfully, unused as you were to skipping both breakfast and lunch.

  
You sat down next to the pier and put a plastic cup in front of you, praying to all heavens someone would be compassionate enough to help you out before you passed out. $0.75 latter, as you were starting to feel dizzy, a man approached you. The first things you noticed about him were a cherry sweater and waist length hair.

  
“Hey there pal. Are you new in town?”

  
“Yeah… I got here yesterday” You answered hesitantly. On the back of your head you hoped he would help you but you didn’t dare ask fate for too much. He looked at you, and peered at your cup.

  
“Oh, man! Have you eaten anything all day?” You looked the other way, embarrassed and that was answer enough. “That’s awful! Come on, I’ll invite you for lunch” He outstretched his hand but you didn’t dare take it.

  
“I can’t pay you back” You said firmly, trying to get across that you wouldn’t do anything degrading in return. He didn’t seem to be the type to want such thing, but bad people rarely look the part.

  
“It’s okay, I don’t want anything in return. Think of it as a favor.”

  
At last you decided to take his hand. A gift horse in the mouth and all that. The two of you arrived at a pizza place, where you devoured the food without even looking up once. Once you were mildly satisfied, the man decided he could start asking questions.

  
“So, I’m Greg Universe. Nice to meet you” You introduced yourself in return. “Well, I work at a car wash nearby. If you’re still looking for a job you could be my assistant. I’ll teach you all there is to know, although there’s not too much to know about washing cars”

  
“I- I would really like that” The day suddenly seemed a little less gray than before, and repressed emotions rushed out like a broken damn. For a few moments you had thought you would have to go back. No, to eat bugs and wild berries, and sleep on the streets. Never to go back. “I’m sorry Greg, I just didn’t know what I was going to do, to be honest.”

  
“No worries, I actually have been in your position before. The difference is I had friends that took pity on me” You smiled at him, relieved there wouldn’t be any humiliation. “I haven’t asked yet, but do you have a place to stay?”

  
“Yeah!” You perked up. “I had to sell my phone and my car so I could have money for rent”

“That’s good, soon it will be too cold to sleep on the streets”

“You’re right”

Soon the food was eaten and paid for. And just like that, your new life had officially begun.

* * *

  
On the day when the first pumpkins sales started to appear you were working morning shift at the car wash and Greg was busy organizing his van. Over the last couple of weeks you had slowly developed a proper routine. On week days you either worked morning or afternoon, or sometimes both when there was nothing else to do. Greg had introduced you to Vidalia, and she offered to teach you about art when you weren’t working.

Vidalia’s older son was Sour Cream, and he was in a band with the rest of the cool kids. You didn’t hang out with them a lot, it would’ve been kind of awkward.

Instead, you met Lars when you were both loitering around the Big Doughnut’s parking lot. Lars was pink. Not a sunburnt reddish color- he was pink, even his hair was pink, and he never seemed to have any roots. He told you it was just how Beach City was, and not to question it. Lars also had a weird sense of melancholy that hung around him, it was like life had slapped him in the face until he was forced to grow up. It was nice in a way, you felt comfortable sulking together and you both knew not to ask questions.

  
Lars’ girlfriend was Sadie, the same one who gave name to Sadie Killer and the Suspects. You informed Lars she was way above his league and realized it wasn’t true because he just smiled dreamily and said “I know”.

  
You had also made tentative acquaintances with Ronaldo. Ronaldo ran a blog, and he seemed as puzzled by the weird things that happened as you were. He also refused to associate himself with anyone who didn’t have a phone, tablet or PC. You just rolled your eyes at him.

  
For lunch you usually cooked your own meal, and if you had enough ingredients you cooked Greg’s too. He never asked you to, in fact he would rather keep eating fast food, but you worried about his cholesterol and sodium intake. Both of you were having steamed salmon when a boy ran in calling for his dad.

  
“Hey there shtu-ball” Greg got up and ruffled his hair affectionately.

  
“What are you up to right now? Can we hang out?”

  
“I’m in a break right now… I don’t know if you two have been introduced yet. Steven, this is my new co-worker, she’s new in town.” He then turned towards you. “Steven is my son, I've told you about him a couple of times”

  
“Nice to meet you, Steven.” You smiled at him shyly. He jumped in your direction.

  
“Hi! Since you’re working with my dad I guess well be seeing each other a lot. Do you have a favorite video game? Have you been to the Big Doughnut yet? I can introduce you to everyone in town, you can tell me who you’ve already met and we’ll go from there”

  
“Woah, easy there. Don’t overwhelm her so soon.” You giggled, now more at ease.

“It’s alright Mr. Universe”

  
“Just because I’m kind of your boss doesn’t mean you have to call me that” He answered, already knowing it was a loosing battle.

  
“Mr. Universe is his artistic name!” Steven intervened.

  
“Artistic?” You asked, feeling uninformed.

  
“Dad! You haven’t told her? This must be rectified immediately. Come with me.” He was almost pulling you out of the place.

  
“Steven, wait. I have to work!” Greg followed you outside.

  
“Don’t worry, kid” He said. “Go with him and have fun, you already spent too much time with this old man”

  
You were too busy being stunned by the new nickname to protest. It had been entirely unexpected, and yet there was a warm feeling that arose at having someone who genuinely cared about you. Who worried about whether your heater was working or not and made sure you were comfortable and happy.

  
You walked alongside the beach, and you took a moment to admire the seagulls and the waves. Eventually you could see a house that sat inside the sculpture of a giant woman. Steven took you there and you walked upstairs to the front door, behind which three pairs of eyes greeted you. You blushed, not sure what to say.

  
“Hello everyone! This is my new friend, I’m showing her dad’s old music.” Steven introduced you. “And meet the Cristal Gems. This is Pearl-” He gestured towards a tall woman organizing clothes. “Lapis and Peridot” He pointed at a blue and green girls that were glued to a TV. “There are more Crystal Gems, but they’re not here right now”

  
Visual and auditory information danced in your head until you finally picked a question to ask.

  
“I’m sorry but… what’s a Cristal Gem?” Everyone tuned to look at you like you didn’t know what two plus two is. “I’m new in town” You explained yourself.

  
“Well… the most important part is that they come from outer space, their body is made of light that comes out of their gems, and they protect Earth” Steven explained. You weren’t sure you understood but a part of it jumped out to you.

  
“Protect Earth? From what exactly?” You couldn’t deny you were now feeling nervous for an entirely different reason.

  
“That’s a long story” The tall one, Pearl, intervened. “But rest assured there’s no impending threats at the moment. You can rest easy” You fidgeted under her direct stare.

  
“I’ll take your word for it” You joked, breaking the tension. She nodded in silence and resumed her task.

  
“Lapis, Peridot, would you like to listen to dad’s old music with us?” Steven asked.

“No thanks. You can have the TV” Lapis excited the house without another word and Peridot hurried after her and said goodbye to Steven before running off.

  
“Steven, would you like me to prepare snacks for the two of you?” Steven tuned to you for an answer.

  
“Thanks, but I just had lunch” You told them.

  
“I’m not hungry either”

  
Steven and you went upstairs where the TV was. You sat patiently as he roamed around some boxes and pulled out a VHS. He then sat next to you with glimmering eyes. The screen started with a shot of wooden ground, and then a much younger Greg, in some sort of basement, turned the camera towards himself. He was wearing jeans and a leather jacket, but his hair was still familiar to you.

  
>> “Hello everybody! This is Greg Universe and this song is called Like a Comet…” Young Greg ran to position and started playing.

  
>> “_Some say I’ve got no direction…_  
_ That I’m a light speed distraction_  
_ But that’s a knee jerk reaction"_

You jumped up, having recognized the melody.

  
“Wait! I know this song. It’s the one from the Pepe’s Burgers commercial!” You exclaimed. Steven laughed.

  
“It wasn’t about burgers back then” He said with a solemn tone.

  
“Wow! I can believe that used to be Greg… That’s amazing!”

  
The song went on, and by the end of it you had already learned the chorus. It finished with a flushed Greg awkwardly turning off the camera. There was static for a few seconds and then a shot of the sand at night. A slightly older Greg whispered to the camera.

  
>> “This is Greg Universe-” The shot moved slightly to the left and a woman with large pink hair came into view. “- and Rose. We’ll be singing a song called What Can I Do For You?” Both of them ran inside what you recognized to be the same giant woman you were inside right now, and joined the rest of the band. Steven paused the transmission.

  
“I forgot everyone appeared in this one” He said, loosing enthusiasm for the first time since you met him. “The one in the drums is Amethyst and the base is Garnet. And Rose was my mom”

  
“I’m sorry for your loss” You had picked up on the past tense.

  
“Thanks” He smiled at you before unpausing the video. The song made you wonder about the nature of Rose and Greg’s relationship, but you didn’t roam on the thought. It seemed inappropriate to think ill of the dead. In any case, by the end of the song you had an entirely different question in mind.

  
“Wait, wait, wait. What was that?”

  
“When two gems trust each other they can fuse and form a new one” Steven explained.

  
“That’s impressive and a little confusing”

  
Most of the songs that followed were about Rose, and in each of them you could see Greg slowly age and mature until he came to be he man you knew. Steven occasionally intervened to provide context or commentary and Pearl just worked in silence in the background. Soon the sun started to set and you had to get going. Steven, like a gentleman, offered to walk you home.

  
“Sorry Steven, but I live downtown, so I would feel really bad for making you come and go all this way”

  
“You don’t have a vehicle?” Pearl asked.

  
“Sorry, I don’t”

  
“Do you need to call someone to pick you up?” Steven followed up. You stared at the floor and subconsciously inched towards the door.

  
“I’m living alone at the moment”

  
“What about your family?” Pearl continued. “Although you have reached adulthood it is common for humans your age to remain with their parents unless they enroll in higher education” Your heart started to pound harder and harder. You wanted to run away, you didn’t want to explain yourself, but you didn’t want to shut them off completely and isolate yourself.

  
“I don’t have a family” You blurted. “It’s not a big deal or anything, sometimes that just happens. I’m fine right now. I don’t mind walking home, it’s a good work out”

  
Before you knew it Steven was hugging you firmly. Your ramble died down, and your body tensed up, completely still.

  
“We can be your family from now on if you’re okay with it” He peered up at you. “Dad already likes you, so you can be like an older sister”

  
“Thanks but… I’m fine. I’m okay on my own. Please don’t worry about me”

  
“Even if you’re okay now, you can always be better with other people by your side” Steven replied. “And we'll also be better with you around”

  
“I do believe I have Greg’s number saved on my cellular phone. I’ll tell him to come pick you up” Pearl decided.

  
“Wha-? But…”

  
“Shush” She placed a single hand on top of your head and left it there until she was sure you wouldn’t be protesting anymore. You felt your cheeks heat up, even more so by the fact that Steven was giggling at the situation. Could you really trust these people? Would it be okay to just let your guard down and… breathe? Just for a while. Just until you got strong enough to not mind being alone.


	2. Having a Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: there will be an attempted assault, and some minor violence in this chapter. If this is upsetting for you please care for yourself. There's also an anxious mindset that I wouldn't describe as a panic attack, but if you're sensitive to this stuff read at your own discretion.

You woke up at three am with a deafening heartbeat and the clear memory of running away from something and not being able to get away. You had a brief moment of sleep paralysis before the frantic thrashing around, finally woke you up your body. You didn’t think about your dream, you didn’t wonder what it meant or answer the therapists’ voice in your head asking how it made you feel. You just served some cereal with watered down milk. You went back to bed before four am. You woke right back up at six am. Looking down your hands didn’t seem your own, they were white and cold, they shook and you couldn’t control it. Looking up the roof was barely familiar, a reminder that you had had to run away, that you were hiding. You got up like a zombie and peeked through dirty curtains, looking outside the streets were empty and still… of course they were, everyone was still asleep. The were normal, healthy people with normal, healthy sleep schedules.

Characters in movies would be punching their mirrors right about now, you washed your teeth. A toast and an espresso would fix your mood. Or at least put some tape on it so you wouldn’t shatter like a china doll against cement walls adorned with faded out pictures.

You open the window wide and breath in the cold morning air, you’d be okay. They were only dreams. You were safe here. You decided to put on some running gear to shake it off. Orange sky and spread out clouds greet you outside. The petricor made the cobwebs all the more visible; beautiful, and yet they were deadly traps for tiny, helpless insects. You dismissed the train of thought and took off running. You sped up more and more until all you could feel was the ache of your muscles. Blank head and sore body somehow made you feel stronger, cleaner.

You ran around the block until you were back at your apartment. Hyperventilating but satisfyingly tired, you got ready to get in the shower. Cold water started running down your back and you let yourself imagine it washed down everything that tied you to that place. Like a freed fly that stumbles out of the spider’s reach.

You wrap yourself with a scarf to fend off the cold, now that you wouldn’t have accelerated pulse and movement to warm you up, while you walked to Greg’s car wash. You took the main street and got lost in thought about the similarities between the evenly spaced, middle class houses. But something caught the corner of your eye and you slowed down your pace to observe it. From afar it looked like bundle of gray laying on the ground. You took a deep breath and told yourself you were strong enough to approach it without freaking out.

A dead cat, a roadkill. It wasn’t even the right breed or color and yet you felt it was a sign. Like the universe was giving you a forewarning about today being absolute hell. At the very least you were alive, unlike that cat. Shivers went up your spine as you noticed something you hadn’t before: it had a collar. Your eyes widened, and a wave of nausea washed over you as a pungent smell finally penetrated the scarf, you didn’t stop to think though, before kneeling down and taking off the tag. A golden name over blue on one side and a phone number on the other. Should you call them? You didn’t know what was the right thing to do. And then you remembered you didn’t have a phone. You didn’t have to choose.

But that would’ve meant it had affected you, that would mean you were scared, that you couldn’t handle it. You pocketed the tag and made a mental note to stop at the nearest pay phone. 

When you got there the first establishments were already opening up. A middle aged man sighing and slouching as he opened the door to the Big Doughnut. A kid fighting off the morning blues as he fried the first french fries of the day. A smiling man turning on all the arcade machines. Bikes went fast as people rushed to get to work on time, seagulls groomed themselves to make sure they would be able to fly properly, and doves sat around a bench, waiting for someone’s routinely arrival.

You put in the coin and dialed the digits. Three tones ran before someone picked up

“Hello. Who is this?” Then it downed on you that you hadn’t planned anything, a speech, or condolences, or an introduction.

“Uhm… I’ve called because of your cat” Man, you hadn’t even said good morning.

“Oh my goodness! Do you have him? Oh my god I’m so happy, I’m so relieved you found him” The woman broke down into happy sobs and your heart dropped. You remembered your own cat’s death like you remembered the palm of your hand. You remembered the cause, you remembered the feeling. How were you supposed to shatter this woman’s hopes? How were you supposed to lie? What were you supposed to say to her?

“No, no. I- I don’t have him. You misunderstood me…” Your words got caught in your throat.

“What?” Her tone was sharp and irked now.

“I did find him, that is. I- I found his... body” You voice was shaking, you felt the ground spinning below you.

“What? What!? What are you saying?”

“He was hit by a car. I found him... I found him on Main Street. I noticed he had a tag. I picked it up” You were taking deep breaths and trying to speak in full sentences.

“Oh… I… Give me a second please” For a moment you both shared a freak out over the phone, matching rapid breaths and then slow ones. Steadily until you resurfaced. “Thanks for calling me I guess.”

“I thought you deserved… the truth?” You knew it was a half lie. You did believe the owner deserved the truth but that hadn’t been on the front of your mind. You’d wanted to prove yourself.

“I get it” She spat.

“I guess I’ll leave you to it. Bye” You hung up without waiting any longer. And a wave of exhaustion washed over you. You hadn’t even started work yet.

* * *

“Hey, kid! Good Morning” Greg pulled you into a hug. Somehow he always knew what to do to cheer you up.

“Good morning Mr. Universe” He ruffles your hair as a response, and you let out a tiny laugh.

“Listen…” He begins, pulling away from you. That’s when you noticed he was wearing a suit. “Word has spread I guess, and a music firm called me up. What I mean is I have a meeting with them. Do you think you’ll be okay by yourself?” No. Not today.

“Of course Greg, you can count on me” What in the name of everything were you even doing at this point?

“Look, you don’t have to be here all day. Take the morning shift and then go have fun” Somehow he was able to sense your uneasiness.

“It’s fine. It’s not like this place gets too crowded anyway. Don’t worry about it Mr. Universe” You faked a confident smile and he didn’t push any further.

“Okay kiddo. If anything happens call the Crystal gems, use the office’s phone. If you get hungry use my cash to order something, I won’t mind”

“I’ll be fine, I’m an adult” You responded, amused.

“Right. I’m sorry” He laughed. “I’ll go now. Goodbye”

“Bye Greg”

The day was indeed slow. For most of it you chilled under shy sunrays until Kevin stopped by, as he usually did. He was the worst, but his constant need to impress others amused you. He wasn’t violent and nothing he said could make you loose your temper. He talked himself up and felt superior to you because he had money, and yet you suspected your lack of reaction to his insults scared him a little.

“I see you’re still pathetically working in a dead end job”

“Wow! You have good eyesight and you know big words?”

“Of course I do, I don’t even put in the effort, I’m a genius” He tried to put his arm around you but you stepped out of his reach and broke into giggles. “What? Wait! You’re making fun of me! How dare you? Whatever. Keep the change, I’m out of this dump”

“See you later, Kevin!”

After that it was almost dead. Some people stopped by to ask about Greg, some people walked by off to do whatever they had to. The road itself was pretty deserted, so when a red porsche appeared in the distance it immediately stood out. A tourist, most likely, since no one in this small town had such luxurious vehicles. You stood straighter, feeling a little anxious.

The porsche came closer and slowed down. It was indeed planning to stop by. 

Out stepped a middle aged man, luxuriously dressed and looking around like he found the whole place distasteful.

“How much for a wash?” You told him the price and offered him a chair as you immediately got to work. You started scrubbing and cleaning. Five minutes in he got up and stood behind you, trying to get a look at what you were doing. He was creeping you out so you stopped and turned to meet his eyes.

“Look babe, could you hurry this up? I got places to be” What the heck had he called you? Whatever. It didn’t matter. He was a customer so you smiled up at him.

“Yes sir. I’ll be done in no time” You tried to hurry up and yet he still circled you like a crow. You ignored him and focused on the job. He started speaking again, as is common in people we don't want to talk to.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing. I know cars are complicated but that doesn’t mean I’ll pay for a job half-done” He laughed like he was the only person good enough to be in on the joke. It was okay. He wasn’t that different from Kevin, another douche to add to the collection.

“I assure you sir, your car is in good hands” You didn't even force a smile. You felt so tired, so stressed. Still you went back to cleaning. You were working on the roof when the sponge fell down to the floor and you bent down to pick it up and rinse it. Suddenly he was much closer to you, breathing down you back. Your stomach went cold.

“You don’t mind if I admire the view, right babe?” You wanted to spit on his face, but you held back, biting your lips. There was no need to escalate this. You still looked left and right and noted there was no one nearby. You halfway laughed with him. Hilarious, right?

"Actually, please don't" You tried to keep a professional tone. He took it as a joke

“I knew you wouldn’t mind. Maybe you’ll let me touch for a couple of bucks and a ride out of this garbage town?” Before you could say anything he was already reaching out to grab your ass. Finally, you snapped and slapped his hand away from you.

“Don’t touch me” You almost growled with confidence you didn’t feel. Your knees were seconds away from failing you, and you couldn’t even help making yourself look small.

He slapped you so hard you fell to the ground. You still looked him in the eyes, full of fury.

“Learn your place” He smirked. You saw him go for a kick and scrambled out of his way. You weren’t a victim, you wouldn’t be a victim today. You weren’t scared. You weren’t.

“Do women ever sleep with you willingly or do you always have to force or pay them to?” You bluffed even as you were still in the ground . You hadn’t even gotten up, which gave you a clear view of how his body language changed. He was enraged now.

The position felt incredibly familiar, you felt you facade start to crack, but you held onto it. You had to stand up, you had to fight him off. You were too scared to move.

Suddenly a woman came jumping from the rooftop. By her appearance you immediately knew she was a Crystal Gem. She locked his arms behind him and knocked him out before he could even scream. The fight was over in an instant, it was almost laughable.

“Are you okay?” She knelt down and you looked at your reflection in her glasses. You looked pathetic. A tiny, trapped, helpless insect. A woman bouncing against concrete walls that were adorned with faded out pictures. Looking up in fury and shaking with fear. Were you okay?

“I no- I...” You didn’t know what to answer. What had you been trying to prove by staying at the car wash all alone? By calling the owner of the cat? By taking a shower? By getting out of bed that morning? By running away at all?

“Breath with me” It was a clear instruction so you followed it without much thought. “I’m here. I won’t let you fall apart” You reached you for her contact, and gripped her forearms. “Let all the thoughts pass. Until you can find balance” You nodded at her behind tears.

“I’m okay for now” You spoke with a soft voice.

“I’m Garnet.” She helped you stand up.

“It’s nice to meet you, and thank you for helping me”

“Any friend of Steven is a friend of mine.” It was quite embarrassing that she knew about you, but you still felt lucky she had showed up at the right time.

“Do you think I could…” you avoided her gaze. “Do you think I could have lunch at Steven’s place?” She didn’t immediately respond so you kept babbling. “I think that right now maybe I would be really grateful if you let me stay with you a little longer because perhaps I’m just a little shaken up by everything that’s happened and-”

“It’s okay. You can come” You took her outstretched hand, feeling her gem.

“Thank you” She walked steady by your side.

* * *

A few hours later you were wrapped in a blanket with hot cocoa like you had been rescued from a burning building. Steven was sitting by your side with a conflicted expression and Pearl was pacing around and freaking out. Greg had been already called and was on his way.

“Why did he even leave you alone there to begin with?! Anything could have happened!” Pearl questioned no one in particular.

“It’s okay Pearl, he asked me and I told him yes”

“Well then both of you are really irresponsible. And you’re getting a cellular phone for emergencies like this.”

“There’s a phone in the office, Pearl”

“What if something happens when you’re not at work? What if you can’t get to the office?”

You looked at Steven, searching for help, thinking he’d be aware of how expensive a phone was, and be on your side. You were disappointed.

“Sorry, I actually agree with Pearl on this” Pearl made a smug face at being backed up. You sighed in defeat.

“Okay” At the same time you acquiesced Greg knocked on the door. Garnet opened it. He looked anxious, his tie had been undone and his hair was a mess. He rushed to your side as soon as he saw you.

“Are you okay? What happened?” You were gonna answer but he kept going. “I’m sorry I left you alone”

“No, I’m sorry I lied”

“Oh kid, you have nothing to apologize for”

“But I do. I guess I thought if I convinced everyone I was strong then I would be for real” You trailed off, feeling defeated.

“But you are strong” Steven chimed in. “Strength is also admitting when you need help” you frowned.

“But I didn’t ask for help” You frowned, confused.

“You’re here now, aren’t you?” He replied. You smiled.

“I am. I’m here” You remembered Garnet’s earlier words. “Maybe I’ll fall apart a little bit. But next time I won’t try to deal with it alone.” She smiled and gave you a thumbs up. Greg and Steven both hugged you. Pearl was staring at you, pleased but hesitant.

“And I’ll get a phone” You hoped she understood that what you were really saying is ‘thank you for worrying about me’.

“Good” She hoped you understood she was saying you’re welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I hope you find this first chapter engaging!  
English is not my first language so please feel free to point out any mistakes that word didn't inform me of.


End file.
